Never Give This Up
by Naniori
Summary: Bertholdt had many regrets in his life, but being with the two of them was certainly not one of them.
1. Never Give This Up

Woah, so wrote my first ficlet for the SnK fandom and I kind of like it. I'm not used to writing threesome pairings so you'll have to excuse me, but I think it came out well. If you read it, I hope you'll enjoy it!

**Title**: Happy Birthday

**Pairing**: Betholdt x Sasha x Reiner

**Rating**: K+

* * *

"Bertl…"

"Hey…Bertl-turtle, wake up!"

"Braun-butt, he isn't waking up."

Bertholdt open eyes his slowly, groaning at the bluriness. He knew Sasha would be coming to wake him but he had not expected Reiner to be up as well. Normally he was the last person the exhuberant girl woke up. A faint smile graced his lips, wondering just what the two had planned for him. Before he could go further on his thoughts, he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him and heft him up.

Bertholdt blinked a few times to focus his vision before turning his head to look at the brawny man. Reiner set him down and beamed at him. "Mornin' sleepy head! Sorry to let ya sleep in late, but Sash an' I figured you could use the extra sleep."

Sasha popped up next to them, bouncing on her heels. "Yeah, we wanted to do something special for you!" The cheerful girl leant forward and pressed a small kiss to Bertl's nose. "Now come on, we have a surprise for you!" She tugged on his sleeve, urging him to follow before flouncing off towards the kitchen. Bertholdt glanced at Reiner curiously, but the blond merely shrugged and set him down before he walked off.

Forest green hues widened in surprise as he entered the kitchen. Streamers hung from the ceiling, confetti littered all over the floor, and a few ballons with 'Happy Birthday' writting in bold, shiny lettering. Bertholdt looked at the table, nearly laughing at how much food was spread out. No doubt Sasha had the most say in this.

Reiner took his place next to Sasha, draping an arm around her waist. "Happy Birthday!" they chimed. Reiner motioned for Bertholdt to move closer. "Thought we'd do somethin' special this year."

Bertholdt couldn't help but laugh, nearing the two. He pressed his lips to Reiner's in a rough kiss, shivering as he felt the brawny man nip playfully at his lips. He pulled away with a smile, turning to the smallest of the trio. Sasha grinned and stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around Bertholdt's neck, peppering his face with sweet, fluttering kisses.

"Now come on, let's eat!" Sasha was the first one seated at the table, already digging ravenously into the food. Reiner followed closey behind her, grabbing a biscuit from her hand as he sat. Bertholdt took his seat opposite of them, watching fondly as they fought over food.

After breakfast, the rest of the morning was spent cleaning the mess and patching up Sasha after a nasty fall. The trip plopped onto the couch with heavy sighs, grateful everything was finally spotless. Sasha wasted no time in curling up between them, enjoying the warmth they provided. She took a hold of each of their hands, giggling softly at how the completely covered hers.

Reiner chuckled and rolled his eyes, whispering under his breath about loving loon. Sasha in turn kicked him playfully in the stomach. In an instant, the two were on the floor wrestling.

Bertholdt watched them roughhouse, memories of the past year running through his head. It was this time last year that Sasha had came to be with them. They had been friends before and they had no intention of becoming more. But last year brought changes he and Reiner had not been expecting. Sasha was now a permanent member in their relationship. Though most saw it unconventional, they worked out fine, evolving into something he could never live without. They had their less than plesant moments but it was always resolved and they would return to their loving ways.

The docile man was jolted from his thoughts as he was pulled to the floor and pinned by a bright-eyed Sasha.

"Braun-butt! Let's give Bertl kisses now!"

"You got him down good, Sash?"

No, Bertholdt would never give this up.


	2. Have A Little Hope

Summary: They weren't sure how she became like this, but all they could do was hope. Pairing: Reiner x Sasha x Bertholdt

* * *

Two young men stood before the pristine marbled counter, staring intently at the receptionist, who offered a sad smile.

"Are you certain wish to see her? She isn't any better..."

Neither men moved, their eyes shining with certainty. With a sigh, she stood, a slight pain in her heart. Each day they came, filled with the tiniest amount of hope. It never became any easier to watch them. "Follow me then."

The nurse led them through the wide hallways, the whiteness nearly blinding the two men. Cries and screams echoed faintly as they walked, but the men thought nothing of it. The other patients were none of their concern. With a light huff, the nurse paused by one of the many doors before punching in the security code. Once the lock clicked, she pushed the door open and allowed the two guests into the room.

Bertholdt immediately grabbed Reiner's hand, squeezing it lightly for comfort. His chest tightened at the sight before them, his nervous eyes glancing at Reiner. The other didn't look much better.

A figured lay hunched in the corner of the room, unmoving despite the presence of visitors. Bertholdt jumped a bit at the sound of the door closing, feeling as though he were trapped. Reiner gave him an assuring squeeze. They moved towards the bed cautiously, wary of startling the patient.

"Sasha...Sash, it's Reiner and Bertholdt. Do you remember us today?"

The patient remained unmoving but they knew she understood. Bertholdt sat on the edge of the bed and reached out to graze his fingers against the auburn tresses. The girl flinched and smacked away his hand, glaring up at him with fierce eyes.

"Don't know you!" she hissed, shrinking away, "Go away!"

Reiner frowned, shaking his head. Everyday for the past year it was the same thing. They came to see her and every time she would slip father and father out of her mind. The brawny blond didn't what happened to make her change. Sasha had come back from a trip and seemed fine, but soon the episodes began. The brunette claimed there were people looking for her and things that crawled under her skin. Reiner remember with a shudder they night they found her spread on the living room floor, her nails tearing viciously at her arms. That time she had claimed she could feel maggots eating her flesh.

He and Bertholdt had agreed to take her to a therapist, but it proved to be a fruitless effort. Sasha had attacked the old man within the first few minutes. She was instantly assigned to the local mental hospital, and there was nothing either men could do to change the decision. The doctors had assured them it would only last a few weeks. But the weeks turned to months which quickly turned into a year, and their Sasha showed no signs of improvement.

Reiner ran a calloused hand through his tousled, blond locks, unsure. of what to do. He was certain Sasha would only get worse, but each day he could see the hope still shining in Bertholdt's eyes. It was heart wrenching, but he would hold out just a little longer.

Soft puffs on warm breath blew into his ear, his eyes glancing to the side to see Sasha studying him closely. She maneuvered herself into his lap, grasping his face between her slender hands. A small giggle slipped from her plump lips as her fingers traced ever detail of his features.

"You look familiar. You and the tall one...Why do you come everyday?" she asked, her voiced barely a whisper now, "You know she doesn't remember you."

There was a mocking in her voice, alerting Reiner that things were on the verge of danger. Before the blond could warn Bertholdt, Sasha swung at his face with sharpened nails. A cackle escaped as Reiner fell backwards on the bed, pushing her away with as much strength as he could muster. Sasha had never been weak, but now her strength almost seemed superhuman.

Sweating nervously, Bertholdt wrapped his arms around the rabid woman, pulling her off of the burly man. Sasha flailed frantically, growling and crying out in fury. Reiner sat up with wide eyes, his heart hammering against his rib cage.

The door slammed open, revealing and orderly assigned to her room. One approched Sasha with a posied needle, ignoring the racous screams that tore from the young woman's throat. In minutes, she was sedated and lying peacefully on her bed. The orderly offered both men a sympathetic glance before stalking out.

The taller brunette drew in a shuddering breath, the pain in his chest becoming unbearable. "Reiner...is there any hope for her?"

Reiner remained silent for a minute, his steely gaze on Sasha's limp form. The inner turmoil he felt bubbled fiercely inside of him, unsure of how truthfully he should answer.

"Please...Please, don't lie to me Reiner."

A defeated sigh. No choice now.

"No, Bertholdt. I don't think there's any hope for her. She's too far, fucking gone! What ever happened fucked her up beyond reason. That girl there isn't our Sasha. She would have never attacked me, crazy or not. We're only hurting ourselves by coming here everyday."

Bertholdt flared up angrily. "How the hell can you say that? Did all the crap we've been through together not mean shit to you? You just want to abandon her as if she were a broken toy. Sasha would have never done that. She would have stuck by our sides, for years if she had to. Rei...I know it seems like everything won't be the same, and maybe it never will be, but we have to keep believing we can bring some of her back."

Despite Reiner's fierce gaze, Bertholdt couldn't stop the burning tears that pricked his eyes. "Remember when we frist brought Sasha into this relationship? We promised that we'd never leave one another no matter what shit went down. Well, this is some serious shit. What if she comes back to us and we aren't there for her. It will drive her back into madness. You were the one who always told us not to lose faith, so why are you the first one to call it quits?"

Reiner swallowed thickly as he felt guilt well inside of him, the harsh reality of Bertholdt's words echoing in his head. Bertholdt was right of course and as prideful as the burly man was, he couldn't deny it. "Yeah...Yeah alright."

The brunette manage a faint smile, leaning forward to press a kiss to Reiner's cheek. He hadn't expected the other to give much of a reply. "Good. We should go. It's almost closing time and she won't wake up soon. Maybe tomorrow we can bring her favourite snack."

The two young men stood, ready to leave, but not before they pressed gentle kisses to Sasha's forehead. Down the hallway they walked hand in hand, admist the quiet cries of patients. Tomorrow was another day and neither knew what they would be able to expect. All they had was a lot of love and a tiny bit of hope, and maybe sometimes, that's all one really needs.


	3. Withdrawal

((AN: I'm deeply sorry about the long wait. My inspiration for these three had left me or a while but they've returned for the time being. If you have any prompt requests for these two, just message me and I'll see what I can do.

Chapter rating is T for language, mentions of past and present drug abuse, and past and present suicide attempts. May contain triggers for some people.))

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Chocolate brown eyes looked sadly upon the track marks on her thin arm, a dirty needle poised in her free hand. Sasha had caved again. Another broken promise made to the men she loved and she knew there was no lying about this. Staying clean was much harder than it seemed. Everyone had told her to just stop; to quit cold turkey. But they weren't the ones who heard the poisonous voices at night. Those people never had hallucinogenic visions of demon creatures. They didn't have the scars on their arms to show that they tried to stop. No, trying to leave behind cocaine and heroin was not something that some one could just stop. Withdrawal was hell, but she was far from being alone./p

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Reiner and Bertholdt had always been there for her, even at her worst. Sasha could recall nights where she had thrown glasses and attacked them with whatever she could find, yet still they remained. Even through the numerous attempts at taking her life, they were perserverant. Sasha's behavior hurt their hearts terribly, but not nearly as much as the picture of pure desperation on Sasha's face. Sasha couldn't take the looks of guilt on theirs, as if they truly believed she was like this because of them. It only made the brunette angrier; made her despise herself more./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It wasn't as if Sasha wanted to continue this life any more, but the drugs were the only thing keeping the monsters in her mind under control. The young woman sobbed quietly, the hot tears streaming steadily down her face. The used needle fell uselessly to the floor with a soft clatter. Her shoulders shook and her chest heaved in fury and humiliation. She could have done better. She was weak to have succumbed to her demons so easily. Reiner and Bertholdt deserved so much more./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sasha stood from the concrete block she sat on, making her way towards the edge of their apartment building. She looked down at the brilliant bright lights below, toes curling against the cold stone. It would have been a lovely view if it weren't for the sinister intentions Sasha had. Her body was stiff , fists clenched. One more step and her boys could have a happy, normal life. No drugs. No needles. No Sasha. Her chestnut hair whipped around her as a cold, fierce wind blew./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"With a shuddering breathe, Sasha took a step forward only to be yanked back by a pair of strong arms. Her stomach lurched unpleasantly, her arms flailing wildly. Sasha gave a choked sob as she sank pathetically against the larger figure. Fuck, she couldn't even kill herself correctly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Reiner held her tightly as Sasha began to squirm. Bertholdt sighed softly and knelt down next to his two lovers. "Sash, what are you doing out here? It's too cold and you're supposed to be in bed with us."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The soothing voice commanded Sasha's attention, prompting her to look into forest green eyes with a pleading gaze. Bertholdt smiled warmly at Sasha. Neither men gave her a chance to say anything before they scooped her up and brought her carefully down the stairs and to their home. Sasha wailed softly at the loving treatment, knowing full well she was undeserving of such kindness. Both men acted as if nothing had even happened all./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Reiner set her onto the bed gently, wasting no time to wrap her cold body in thick blanket. "Time for bed, Sash." Reiner grumbled softly as Bertholdt slid in to empty spot next to her. The tall brunette frowned as he looked over their smaller companion./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She had been so vibrant and lively when they had first gotten together, but now she was unhealthily thin and never ate. The light she exhuberated had dimmed but Bertholdt was certain they could bring it back./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Reiner huffed as he moved to the other side of Sasha, steely blue eyes flickering from her form to Bertholdt. He opened his mouth to speak, but Bertholdt stopped him with a sharp click of his tongue. "Don't start, Rei. Scolding her won't do anything and it isn't what she needs right now."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What she needs is to stop this shit! I'm so goddamn tired of finding her like this. She isn't even trying."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Bertholdt's eyes narrowed angrily, teeth clenched almost painfully. "Shut up, Rei. That shit's hard to quit. You of all people should know that. Do you remember how hard it was for you to stop? How many did I have to come home to see you like this? It hurts but she needs our support, not our criticism."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Reiner sighed softly, running a rough hand through his sandy hair. "How is it that you're always right about these things? Let's leave this for the morning. " he murmured, feeling exhausted./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The taller man said nothing but gave Reiner a curt nod and a chaste kiss upon his lips, before settling down to sleep./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It wasn't until they were both snoring did Sasha open her eyes, chestnut hues watery with guilt. "I'm so sorry...I'll do better, I promise." she whispered, grasping their hands./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tomorrow, she would go to the local rehab center and check herself in, whether they wanted her to or not. Sasha refused to let them hurt anymore because of her./p


End file.
